bigtimerushforrushersfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Featuring You
|} Featuring You - песня Big Time Rush, слитая в интернет 13 января 2013 г. Песню исполняют Кендалл Шмидт и Логан Хендерсон. Видео/Прослушать thumb|left|300px Слова My heart had a bunch of beats, None of them seemed to work for me. I can’t find the point to sing, When everything seems so out of key. I was looking for a melody, You walked right in and took the lead. I didn’t know what to say, ‘Cause everything sounds so differently. Now my heart goes boom, boom, boom,thumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250px It’s like a million notes a minute, And I don’t know how you did it. Yeah, my heart goes boom, boom, boom, So let’s put our song on replay.thumb|250px You and me together, Make a number one record. Girl, you know the only song that I wanna do, Is featuring, You can be the lyrics, It’s like I already hear it. Girl, you know the only song that I wanna do (do), Is featuring you. Woo-oo woo-oo woo woo Woo-oo woo-oo woo woo Woo-oo woo-oo woo woo woo woo (woo woo) Now you’re stuck inside my head, Like the hit on the radio I can’t forget (No). Now my life’s got a new soundtrack, When I sing it for you, You sing right back. No solo, we duet. Ain’t no never going back to the way it was, And I know that we just met, But it all sounds better with the two of us, yeah. Now my heart goes boom, boom, boom, It’s like a million notes a minute, And I don’t know how you did it. Yeah, my heart goes boom, boom, boom, So let’s put our song on replay. You and me together (baby), Make a number one record. Girl, you know the only song that I wanna do, Is featuring, You can be the lyrics, It’s like I already hear it. Girl, you know the only song that I wanna do (do), Is featuring you. Woo-oo woo-oo woo woo Woo-oo woo-oo woo woo Woo-oo woo-oo woo woo Is featuring you Woo-oo woo-oo woo woo Woo-oo woo-oo woo woo Woo-oo woo-oo woo woo Woo woo Hey baby, You’re my number one feature. I have to write a song about you, Every time I see ya. I can be the melody, You can be the lyrics, Make ‘em wanna throw their hands up, Every time they hear it ‘Cause You and me together (yeah), Make a number one record. Girl, you know the only song that I wanna do (do), Is featuring, You can be the lyrics, It’s like I already hear it. Girl, you know the only song that I wanna do (I wanna do), Is featuring you. Woo-oo woo-oo woo woo Woo-oo woo-oo woo woo Woo-oo woo-oo woo woo Is featuring you. Woo-oo woo-oo woo woo Woo-oo woo-oo woo woo Woo-oo woo-oo woo woo Is featuring you, Featuring you, Featuring you, Featuring. Перевод Мое сердце сделало много ударов, Но ни один из них не принес мне пользы. Я не видел смысла петь, Когда все казалось таким фальшивым. Я искал мелодию, А ты внезапно появилась и взяла инициативу. Я не знаю, что сказать, Ведь теперь все звучит по-другому. Теперь мое сердце стучит: бум бум бум. Как миллион нот в минуту, Не знаю, как ты это сделала. Теперь мое сердце стучит: бум бум бум. Так давай поставим нашу песню на повтор. Мы с тобой вместе создаем хит номер один. Детка, знаешь, единственная песня, которую я хочу исполнить – Совместно с тобой… Ты можешь быть стихами, Мне кажется, что я их уже слышал. Детка, знаешь, единственная песня, которую я хочу исполнить – Совместно с тобой… Теперь ты застряла у меня в голове, Как хит с радио, который я не могу забыть. Теперь у моей жизни появился новый саундтрек… Когда я пою для тебя, ты поешь в ответ. Никаких «соло», мы дуэт, И мы никогда не вернемся к тому, что было. Я знаю, что мы только познакомились, Но все звучит лучше, когда мы вместе. Теперь мое сердце стучит: бум бум бум. Как миллион нот в минуту, Не знаю, как ты это сделала. Теперь мое сердце стучит: бум бум бум. Так давай поставим нашу песню на повтор. Мы с тобой вместе создаем хит номер один. Детка, знаешь, единственная песня, которую я хочу исполнить – Совместно с тобой… Ты можешь быть стихами, Мне кажется, что я их уже слышал. Детка, знаешь, единственная песня, которую я хочу исполнить – Совместно с тобой… Эй, детка, ты мой партнер номер один. Я должен писать песню, каждый раз, как я тебя увижу. Я могу быть мелодией, а ты – стихами. Заставим их поднимать руки к небу каждый раз, как они услышат эту песню. Мы с тобой вместе создаем хит номер один. Детка, знаешь, единственная песня, которую я хочу исполнить – Совместно с тобой… Ты можешь быть стихами, Мне кажется, что я их уже слышал. Детка, знаешь, единственная песня, которую я хочу исполнить – Совместно с тобой…